A Miko's Misadventures
by C.Reverie
Summary: An aberrant Miko with a strange pink jewel moves into town, and even more chaos is sure to follow her path! Kagome just wanted to resume a normal life, but when she's swept up in more misadventures with new friends Star and Marco, things can't possibly get any worse. Wait, what do you mean she's captured the attention of a temperamental half-demon? Redo! Redo!


_**Summary: An aberrant Miko with a strange pink jewel moves into town, and even more chaos is sure to follow her path! Kagome just wanted to resume a normal life, but when she's swept up in more misadventures with new friends Star and Marco, things can't possibly get any worse. Wait, what do you mean she's captured the attention of a temperamental half-demon?! Redo! Redo!**_

 _Pairing: Tom x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Kagome, take this box upstairs and put it in the bathroom in the hallway. I'll unpack it in a moment."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to spot her mother standing in the doorway with one hand pointed to a brown cardboard box sealed with tape. A second later, she disappeared around the doorframe with a shout of, "Souta, you can't reach the high shelf! No- don't climb on the counters-!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh as her mother ran off before stooping over to pick up the box of what she presumed to be towels and other bathroom necessities. When she put it on the floor near the window, she turned and left, making her way to her own room.

She stepped into her room and glanced around. Several boxes littered the floor, just waiting to be unpacked and put away. Her bed and the rest of her furniture had already been put in here by hired movers while they took care of getting there.

Her blue eyes landed on the cream-colored cat sitting on the top of her dresser. Vibrant red eyes blinked curiously at her, and Kagome smiled.

"I'll find your bed when I start going through this stuff," she said as she motioned to the stack of boxes that were calling her name.

"Mew!" Kirara's joyous meow made her smile widen. Kagome pulled a hair tie from around her wrist and pinned her hair up in a loose ponytail. She also removed the pink, sparkling jewel from around her neck and placed it on the desk in the corner of her room.

She crouched down and opened the first box she could reach and she began pulling out item after item and putting them wherever she could fit them for the time being. Later on, she'd focus on organizing her room a little.

She tossed the empty boxes to the side after compressing them down so they were flat. When she was done, she flopped down on her unmade bed with an exhausted sigh. Though it was a bit messy, she had gotten her things unpacked.

Her eyes landed on the window beside her bed and she sat up so she could glance out it. Outside she could see many people and cars out and about.

When her mother first broached the subject of leaving the shrine, and Japan completely, Kagome had her reservations about it. She didn't want to leave the well out of fear of it ever reactivating.

It was due to very pleasant circumstances that she got on board with it.

Though she had sealed the well up, her demon companions from the past were still able to find her again in present time. Sesshoumaru had taken ownership of the shrine, and it would routinely be watched over by Inuyasha and Shippo both. She had complete trust in them, and she felt like a breath of fresh air had settled in her lungs for the first time since she began meddling with time.

An extra source of weight settled in her lap, and Kagome looked down. Kirara had migrated from her found bed and onto her lap. Kagome lifted a hand and began to scratch behind her ear absentmindedly.

"I hope everything's okay over there," she commented as she placed her attention on the feline with her. A second later she shook her head. She didn't have to worry. She trusted them to do a good job.

With that thought, the fifteen-year-old laid back down with a huff.

She had a full day tomorrow to get everything ready, but on Monday she'd have to start fresh at a new school. She wasn't exactly crazy about it. For some reason, despite having faced down countless demons and other terrifying creatures, starting a new school made her unbelievably uncomfortable.

Despite that feeling, there was a part of her that was excited. This was the first step to resuming an ordinary life, and she wanted nothing more than that after the defeat of Naraku. A normal life with her family, and her pet demon cat.

A new life in Echo Creek, Los Angeles was waiting for her, and she was ready for whatever may come her way.

With that thought, Kagome pulled her legs up onto the bed and let out a breathy sigh as she draped an arm over her eyes to block out the light coming from her window. Soon enough, she had fallen asleep with Kirara following suit on her stomach.

* * *

C.R: Oof it's raining like crazy where I am.

Anyhow, new story.  
I might make Star and Marco a pair in this, as well. I like them together.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you

Bye for now~


End file.
